Measurement of concentrations of clinically important substances is an important issue in diagnosis and health-care. Particularly, diagnosis and management of disease can be carried out based on measurement of target substances such as glucose, ketones, creatine, lactate, neutral fat, pyruvate, alcohol, bilirubin, NAD(P)H, uric acid, and the like in a biological sample such as blood.
In order to achieve accurate, rapid and economic measurement of the concentration of a clinically significant substance in the biological sample, an electrochemical biosensor is generally used in the art.
Such a conventional biosensor includes electrodes and a biochemical reaction reagent, and is configured to measure resistance variation corresponding to characteristics of current and voltage through electrochemical reaction. As a result, since the measurement result indicates a biochemical reaction result based on a gradient of resistance corresponding to the characteristics of current and voltage, the conventional biosensor has a problem of low reliability due to low measurement sensitivity and accuracy thereof.
One example of the background technique is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2008-0076434 (2008.08.20).